Current existing frameworks for handling storing, transporting and processing large amounts of data are too slow for certain applications that require quick responses. Business processing systems are generally not well equipped to effectively handle the volume of user transactions. As a result, individual users do not receive reasonable response times when documents are large in size. Further, various business needs are not met. In the past, the focus has generally been to produce bigger and faster computers. However, this solution is cost prohibitive and potentially an impossible option.
In the insurance industry, much of the data entering may be performed at a remote location, oftentimes overseas. With large insurance applications, the amount of time to enter the data and then save the entered data where the data is saved at another location, across continents, takes a long time to complete. Due to the delay in entering data and additional delay considerations of different time zones, communication between the data entry actions and the storing actions may be impaired. Therefore, the response time after document data is received at a receiving facility is prolonged thereby preventing immediate quick responses that are oftentimes necessary. Current document saving mechanisms generally involve XML parsers that further delay the storage of data. In addition, current procedures involve separating document data into separate fields that require additional processing and time delays. As a result, various inefficiencies result due to these delays.
Other drawbacks may also be present.